Woodham family massacre
About a decade ago a local merchant family known as the Woodhams were brutally murdered. The killer was never caught but there have been several suspects, the main one being a former police officer. Background Throughout 1998 there were a series of events that lead up to the murders of nearly the entire Wooham family. Sometime in January, Daphne Woodham was out shopping when her credit card was denied. It had been overcharged which was not uncommon for her but when she called her bank she found a number of expensive out of country payments that were made without her knowledge. Mrs. Woodham's identity had been stolen. Febuary, the same year Daphne's son, Emile, wrote a citizen's perspective piece about a person who had ties to all major operations both public and private. He titled his article "Illumination". The piece gained much attention and was a big success. He was offered a job as a journalist for the paper that published his work and he agreed. Later that year in April, it came out in an interview that Emile's article wasn't fiction, as most of the public thought it was. To prove this he provided pictures and other evidence to support his claims. The next day the threatening phone calls started. According to Emile, the phone calls came at all times of the day and never left messages. They included threats to his families life and property. In May, Emile called a press conference with his brother Donald and his father to clear up some of the confusion about the involvement with the investigation. Emile returned from the conference to find his apartment ransacked. The following day, Emile printed both a retraction of his comments claiming the evidence in "Illumination" to be real, and his resignation. In late November, Emile starts a website anonymously and aggregates all known knowledge about the subject of "Illumination". After a month of daily updates, the family's bank account was locked by a government official known as Atropos. During the investigation after the murders it was found that the codename Atropos hadn't been in use at the time. On December 15, Emile's website was deleted and replaced with an eye of providence and the message "Fair Warning". Murders The following is a list of the deceased family members and the method they were killed. The case is still open. #Mr. Woodham was stabbed with a kitchen knife in his home. The weapon was left at the scene of the crime and belongs to Lobster. #Donald was ran off the road by a large truck and crashed into a ravine at a high speed. #His brother Austin Woodham was flying to Britain from the town, when his plane mysteriously crashed. #Mrs. Woodham was electrocuted in her bathtub. Bootprints were found leading out the door. #Count Woodham, who had managed to stay alive despite being shot at, died in his home when he ate a muffin laced with hexavalent chodium. #Sarah was burned alive in Count Woodham's home when she went there with her brother, Mathew to divide up the estate. They'd tried to escape but the topiary garden that surrounded the property had been set ablaze. Mathew barely escaped with his life. #Mathew was strangled in his hospital bed while recovering from his burns. #Alexa Woodham, married to Hugo before he went to prison, was found dead and being eaten by chickens in a local farm. Fowl play suspected. #Emile was shot twice in the back while in protective custody. The weapon that was found at the scene belonged to detective Malone. Category:Event